Little Monster
by TimHortons
Summary: The birth of their second child affects Arizona more than she anticipated.


Author's note: Well, I've been working nights which sucks but since there's not much to do at my job, I get to write most of the time, just didn't have time to post all the many many stories that are written in my little pink book (Yeah, I have a pink book and I'm not ashamed of it) So anyway, here's goes nothing.

* * *

><p>Ten little fingers, ten little toes, Arizona counted for the hundredth time this evening. It seems trivial but she could sit here with him in her arms forever.<p>

As he opens his eyes for a second then closes them again while yawing. Arizona still can't get over how different this feels. His eyes reflecting hers, his nose clearly from her father's side and his overall feathers reminiscing of Timothy.

''How's the little monster?''

Arizona looks up at Callie ''You're up. How you feeling?''

''Like I just pushed out an 8pounds baby out of a very tiny hole in my body.''

Arizona smirks. ''Have I told you how proud I am of you and how amazing it was.''

''A few times already.''

''And I'll keep saying it. I see women give birth almost daily but that was something else.''

Arizona turns back her attention to her son. ''I was scared it would be different, that somehow I would feel different.''

''And do you?''

''Yeah but a good different. I'm amazed that I recognize that nose, those cheeks… but it's just has thrilling to see you reflected in Sofia. I think the biggest difference is the circumstances. Sofia's birth was terrifying and full of uncertainties. His birth is just… pure joy.''

Her son opens his eyes again for a second, and Arizona makes faces at him. ''He needs a name. Every doctor came in to see him and the first question is always what's his name.''

''Hadn't we decided on Timothy?''

''Yeah but… He already looks so much like him, it's scary. I don't think I could live day in and day out with a mini Timothy running around. I think it would be better for his middle name.''

''So back to square one… Curtis?''

''Veto. What about Eugene?''

''Did I give birth to a 60 years old? Veto. Pablo?''

Arizona laughs. ''No offense but this kid cannot pull off Pablo.''

''James? Parker? Todd?'' Callie says has she sees Arizona gets that look, that look she knows means a light bulb just went on in her wife's head.

''I've got it. Dalton.''

''Dalton?''

''Yeah, Tim would get a kick out of it. We used to be obsessed by this cartoon growing up. Luky Luke is this idiot cowboy who chases after outlaws in the far west. His favorite target were the Dalton brothers.''

''Dalton, I like it.''

''Dalton Timothy Torres.''

''Are you sure you don't want him to have your name?''

''I don't need it. I think it's more important for him to share his sister's name than mine.''

Dalton starts to whine.

''That's your cue.'' Arizona says handing Callie their son.

''Hey Dalton, are you hungry little monster?''

She opens her gown to let Dalton feed.

''I'll never get tired of this.''

''What? My boobs?''

''Well that's a given but I was talking about you feeding him.''

Callie smiles. ''Did you hear from Mark?''

''Yeah, he sent me a picture of Sofia in her costume.'' She says taking out her phone and to show her wife the picture of their daughter dressed in her blue scrubs. ''Apparently, she got the hand of trick or treating pretty quickly. And you'll never guess what she told people she was dressed as.''

''What?''

''Cardio god.''

''I'll have to talk to Cristina about hanging out in the daycare so much.''

''It's cute.''

A nurse comes in.

''Everything ok here?'' She asks more has a formality than anything else.

''Perfect.'' Callie answers pulling Dalton a little closer.

''Have you decided on a name yet?''

''Yeah, we're decided.''

''Good, I'll get the paperwork.''

As the nurse leaves, Arizona smiles, the realization finally hitting her.

''You get to sign this time.''

''I didn't think it mattered but… I'm kinda excited to.''

''Me too.'' Callie smiles. ''Come here.'' She scoots over to allow Arizona space to lie beside her.

Wrapping her right arm around her wife, Arizona looks down at her son who's still attached to his mama.

''I wish Sofia was here.'' Callie says resting her head on Arizona's shoulder.

''Me too. Mark's gonna bring her by tomorrow morning. He said she was too exhausted tonight.''

* * *

><p>''Mommy!''<p>

Arizona turns around at the sound of her daughter and scoops her up. ''Hi baby girl.''

''Not a baby.''

''You're right, I'm sorry. I meant hi big girl.'' Arizona corrects kissing her daughter.

''Look.'' Sofia motions to her blue scrubs outfit.

''We're gonna be stuck with that costume forever I think. She didn't want to take it off, it took a lot of begging and bribing to put her pjs on last night.''

Arizona looks up to see Mark standing in the doorway.

''Mama!'' Sofia exclaims trying to wiggle out of Arizona's arms to get to her mother but Arizona doesn't let her go.

''Hi honey, we have someone we want you to meet.''

Arizona makes her way to Callie's bedside and sets down Sofia next to her wife.

''It's you're little brother. His name is Dalton.''

Sofia looks at her brother curiously. After a few seconds of observing she smiles.

''He's pretty like mommy.'' She says while running her hand over the small patch of blond hair.

''Yeah, he's very handsome. Would you like to hold him?''

Sofia nods her head.

''Sit with mama, she'll help her.'' Arizona says while taking Dalton from Callie's arms.

Sofia gives her mama a hug before she sits her back to Callie and extends her arms.

''You have to be really careful ok.'' Arizona explains while she places Dalton in his sister's helping to make sure Sofia supports her head properly.

A nurse comes in for a routine check and smiles. ''Do you want a family picture?'' She asks pointing to the camera sitting on the side table.

''Yes, that'd be great.'' Arizona says giving the camera to the nurse. ''Come on Mark, family picture.'' She says motioning for him to join them.

''No, I'm good here. This is your moment.'' He says smiling.

Callie and Arizona look at their daughters' father. Ever since they'd announced their plans for another baby, he'd been action a little weird, trying to adjust to this new separated family unit. This moment right here was his way of letting them know, he got it and they'dall be fine.

''I want to check on some of my patients. I'll drop by later to pick her up.''

As mark leaves the room, Dalton starts to cry.

''Don't cry Dalton, we're taking a picture.'' Sofia says to her brother who immediately stops crying.

''Wow, you're an amazing big sister Sofia, you got him to stop crying.'' Callie says kissing her daughter.

''Come on guys, smile for the camera.'' Arizona says has she wraps her arms around her family.


End file.
